Lana Del Rey
*Jan Traczyk |Wykonywany utwór= *„Blue Jeans” *„Summertime Sadness” |Edycja= *Trzecia *Dziewiąta }} Lana Del Rey, właśc. Elizabeth Woolridge Grant (ur. 21 czerwca 1985 w Nowym Jorku) – amerykańska wokalistka indierockowa, kompozytorka i autorka tekstów piosenek aktywna w przemyśle muzycznym od 2005 roku. Jej pseudonim artystyczny jest połączeniem imienia hollywoodzkiej gwiazdy Lany Turner i nazwy Forda Del Rey. Nazywana gangsta Nancy Sinatra (ang. „gangsterska Nancy Sinatra”) przez krytyków muzycznych. Była trzykrotnie nominowana do nagrody Grammy. Dwukrotnie w 2014 roku w kategorii „Najlepszy album pop” za minialbum Paradise oraz w kategorii „Najlepsza piosenka filmowa” za utwór „Young and Beautiful”. W 2016 roku uzyskała nominację wraz z The Weeknd do tejże nagrody w kategorii „Album roku” za wydawnictwo zatytułowane Beauty Behind the Madness, które współtworzyła wraz z nim i wieloma innymi artystami. W 2015 roku otrzymała nominację do Złotego Globu w kategorii „Najlepsza piosenka” za utwór „Big Eyes” wykorzystany w filmie Wielkie oczy. Jej debiutancki album Born to Die rozszedł się w nakładzie 7 milionów egzemplarzy na całym świecie, zaś album Ultraviolence w ponadmilionowym nakładzie. Według Nielsen SoundScan szacowany nakład ze sprzedaży utworów Del Rey w samych Stanach Zjednoczonych wynosi 4 miliony 500 tysięcy egzemplarzy. Lana była drugą najczęściej odtwarzaną artystką w mediach strumieniowych Spotify w Stanach Zjednoczonych i trzecią najpopularniejszą artystką w tym serwisie na świecie w 2015 roku. Jej muzyka była znana z kinowego stylu, jest zaabsorbowana tematami tragicznego romansu i melancholii i ich odniesień do popkultury, a zwłaszcza Americany – przedmiotów lub zbiorów artefaktów odnoszących się do dziedzictwa kulturowego Stanów Zjednoczonych w latach 50. i 60. XX wieku. W 2015 roku była we wspólnej trasie koncertowej z Courtney Love. Życiorys Młodość i początki kariery Grant urodziła się w Nowym Jorku 21 czerwca 1985 roku. Dorastała wraz z dwójką rodzeństwa w Lake Placid. Ma młodszą siostrę o imieniu Caroline i brata Charlie. Jej dziadek, Robert England Grant, Senior był bankierem inwestycyjnym Kidder, Peabody & Co., wiceprezesem Plough, Inc i Textron i inwestorem. W 1951 roku ożenił się z babcią Grant, Cynthią Ann Kirk. Elizabeth w młodości uczęszczała do katolickiej szkoły podstawowej o nazwie St. Agnes i była kantorem w chórze kościelnym. W wieku czternastu lat uzależniła się od alkoholu. Gdy ukończyła piętnaście lat w ramach kuracji odwykowej, wyjechała z Lake Placid do prywatnej szkoły z internatem w Connecticut. Jej rodzice, Robert England Grant, Junior, copywriter i obrotny przedsiębiorca oraz Patricia Ann „Pat” (Hill), uprzednia kierowniczka konta, byli jej nauczycielami w szkole średniej. Zanim stała się gwiazdą światowego formatu, pragnęła zostać poetką. Kiedy była dzieckiem, jej ojciec pisał piosenki country w celach osobistych, podczas gdy jej matka była zainteresowana śpiewaniem. Jej ojciec był fanem The Beach Boys, zaś matka Carly Simon38. Gdy Grant miała osiemnaście lat przeprowadziła się do Nowego Jorku w celu rozpoczęcia studiów z filozofii na Uniwersytecie Fordham. W kwietniu 2005 roku Elizabeth wydała niezrealizowany materiał na folkowy album zatytułowany Sirens pod pseudonimem May Jailer. W 2006 roku Grant podpisała kontrakt płytowy z wytwórnią 5 Points Records. W 2008 roku wydała EP zatytułowany Kill Kill. Był to jej pierwszy profesjonalny mini-album, wydany jako Lizzy Grant przez niezależną wytwórnię. Jego producentem był David Kahne. Album był dostępny wyłącznie w sprzedaży cyfrowej przez okres dwóch lat. Ojciec Lany pomógł promować płytę. Początkowo była dostępna na iTunes, ale została stamtąd wycofana z nieznanych przyczyn. W 2010 roku do sprzedaży cyfrowej trafił jej pierwszy album długogrający o tytule Lana Del Ray A.K.A. Lizzy Grant. Niedługo po premierze płyty, Grant nawiązała współpracę z menedżerami Benem Mawsonem i Edem Milletem, którzy pomagali jej w wytwórni 5 Points Records, po czym przeniosła się do Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzie przybrała pseudonim „Lana Del Rey”. Został wybrany przez jej menedżerów. 2011–2012: Born to Die oraz Paradise W czerwcu 2011 roku wydała utwór „Video Games” w internecie po czym nakręciła do niego teledysk. Nagranie udostępniła w serwisie YouTube w sierpniu tegoż roku. W październiku podpisała kontrakt płytowy z dwiema amerykańskimi wytwórniami płytowymi, Interscope Records i Polydor Records. Piosenka „Video Games” została nazwana „najlepszym nowym utworem” przez Pitchfork Media i została użyta w serialu telewizyjnym Ringer na kanale The CW 28 września 2011 w trakcie kluczowej sceny. W przeciągu pierwszych pięciu miesięcy od premiery teledysku do utworu w serwisie YouTube, obejrzano go ponad 20 milionów razy. Jej debiutancki singiel „Video Games”/„Blue Jeans” został wydany przez Stranger Records 10 i 11 października 2011 na winylu i w formie cyfrowej. Sunday Times Culture nazwał „Video Games” swoim singlem roku 2011. EP obu singli „Video Games” i „Blue Jeans” osiągnęło pierwszą piątkę na liście US iTunes Albums Chart w godzinę po wydaniu. W październiku 2011 Lana wykonała „Video Games” na żywo na Later... with Jools Holland; był to jej pierwszy występ na żywo w brytyjskiej telewizji. 24 października 2011 zdobyła nagrodę w kategorii „Next Big Thing” na Q Awards organizowanej przez „Q Magazine”. 1 grudnia 2011, drugi oficjalny singiel Lany Del Rey, „Born to Die” został udostępniony na YouTube. 14 grudnia 2011 udostępniony (także na YouTube) został oficjalny teledysk dla „Born to Die”. Jego reżyserem był Woodkid. Data wydania singla została ustalona na 23 stycznia 2012. Album o tym samym tytule wyszedł 30 stycznia 2012 roku. Następnym singlem zostało „Blue Jeans” znane już od długiego czasu. Teledysk do utworu został opublikowany 19 marca 2012.. 21 kwietnia swoją premierę miał klip do „Carmen” w znanej koncepcji, jaką wykorzystała do teledysku „Video Games”. Lana została zaproszona przez Cheryl Cole do współpracy nad utworem „Ghetto Baby” na trzeci album Cole – A Million Lights. Lana napisała tekst do utworu. Singlami promującymi album zostały „National Anthem” oraz „Summertime Sadness”, które stało się europejskim przebojem, docierając do 1. miejsca m.in. w Polsce. Ponadto remix utworu „Summertime Sadness” stworzony przez Cedrica Gervais'a dotarł do pierwszej dziesiątki zestawienia w Stanach Zjednoczonych. H&M potwierdziło, że artystka została twarzą marki nowych ubrań. Na potrzeby promocyjne nagrano cover piosenki „Blue Velvet” Bobby’ego Vintona, który jest dostępny na reedycji Born to Die – Paradise Edition. Następnie także Jaguar zaprosił Grant do współpracy – przy promocji Jaguara F-TYPE wykorzystano „Burning Desire” z wersji iTunes „Paradise”. Wkrótce potwierdzono, że pojawi się reedycja albumu Born to Die. Promowane przez singiel „Ride” wydawnictwo pojawiło się 13 listopada 2012 roku i zadebiutowało w 2012 na 10. miejscu w zestawieniu Billboardu „Billboard 200” i na 4. miejscu w zestawieniu „Top Rock Album” w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Utrzymało się na tychże pozycjach do 2014 roku. Podczas MTV Europe Music Awards 2012 Lana zdobyła nagrodę dla „Najlepszego Wykonawcy Alternatywnego”. W 2012 roku dobyła także nominacje do nagrody NMe Awards w kategoriach „Najlepszy nowy zespół”, „Najlepsza nowa piosenka”, „Najlepszy teledysk”. Ogółem album „Born to Die” rozszedł się w nakładzie 7 milionów egzemplarzy na całym świecie, w tym w ponad milionowym w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Zgodnie z danymi Nielsen SoundScan utwory Del Rey sprzedały się w nakładzie 4 milionów 500 tysięcy egzemplarzy w Stanach Zjednoczonych. 2013-2014: The Great Gatsby oraz Ultraviolence Dnia 28 marca 2013 roku premierę miał teledysk do piosenki napisanej przez Leonarda Cohena „Chelsea Hotel No 2”. Jest to drugi, zaraz po „Blue Velvet” cover do którego artystka nagrała wideoklip. Utwór ten znalazł się na edycji rozszerzonej albumu Born to Die – Paradise Edition. W 2012 roku Lana dołączyła do grona wokalistów tworzących ścieżkę dźwiękową do filmowej adaptacji książki Francisa Scotta Fitzgeralda Wielki Gatsby. Premiera piosenki wchodzącej w skład ścieżki dźwiękowej odbyła się 23 kwietnia 2013 roku. Tytuł utworu to „Young and Beautiful”. W nocy z 18 na 19 kwietnia 2013 roku artystka opublikowała na swoim oficjalnym koncie w serwisie YouTube nowy cover, do piosenki „Summer Wine” Nancy Sinatry nagrany wspólnie ze swoim ówczesnym chłopakiem, Barriem Jamesem O’Neillem. W ramach trasy „Paradise Tour” piosenkarka odwiedziła dotychczas jeden kontynent – Europę. Głównym supportem był folk rockowy zespół Kassidy. W styczniu 2014 roku Lana nagrała cover piosenki „Once Upon A Dream” na potrzeby filmu Maleficent. 1 maja 2014 roku ukazał się trzeci długogrający album Lany zatytułowany Ultraviolence. W 2014 roku album zadebiutował na 1. miejscu zestawienia Billboardu „Billboard 200”, 1. miejscu „Top Canadian Albums” i 2. miejscu „Top Digital Albums”. W 2014 roku singiel „Shades of Cool” zadebiutował na 52. miejscu zestawienia Billboardu „Canadian Hot 100”, 28. miejscu „Hot Digital Songs” i 79. miejscu „Billboard Hot 100”. Singiel „Ultraviolence” zadebiutował na 38. miejscu zestawienia Billboardu „Canadian Hot 100”, 18. miejscu „Hot Digital Songs” i 70. miejscu „Billboard Hot 100”. Singiel „West Coast” zadebiutował na 26. miejscu zestawienia Billboardu „Canadian Hot 100”, 6. miejscu „Hot Digital Songs” i 29. miejscu „Hot Modern Rock Tracks”. Na całym świecie album rozszedł się w nakładzie 1 miliona egzemplarzy. 2015-2016: The Age of Adaline, Big Eyes, Honeymoon 1 grudnia 2014 roku Lana w amerykańskim magazynie Galore ujawniła, że rozpoczęła prace nad czwartym albumem. Powiedziała również, że pracuje nad utworem „Big Eyes” do filmu biograficznego Tima Burtona Wielkie oczy. W czasopiśmie wyznała, iż lubi pisać utwory do filmów niezależnych. Wspomniała także, że Dan Heath i Rick Nowels, jej najbliżsi przyjaciele, pracują nad produkcją jej nowego albumu. W grudniu tegoż roku we francuskim magazynie Grazia stwerdziła, że chciałaby wprowadzić orkiestrę i monumentalne chóry z odrobiną stonowanego grunge'u na nowym albumie. 2 stycznia 2015 roku w wywiadzie dla magazynu Los Angeles Times wyjawiła, że jedna z piosenek na jej nowym albumie będzie mieć tytuł „Music to Watch Boys To”. Powiedziała również, że sześć miesięcy temu Harvey Weinstein poprosił ją o współpracę nad drugim utworem do filmu Wielkie oczy – „I Can Fly”, który wówczas ukończył. 19 stycznia 2015 media podały do informacji publicznej, że Lana nagrała piosenkę na album Emilie Haynie zatytułowany Wait for Life. Nagrała także utwór „Life is Beautiful”, który znalazł się w oficjalnym zwiastunie filmu Wiek Adaline. 22 kwietnia 2015 roku Lana udostępniła nagranie piosenki w serwisie YouTube. Del Rey stwierdziła w rozmowie z magazynem Billboard, iż jej nowy album będzie się nazywał Honeymoon. W dniu 15 stycznia 2015 roku otrzymała nominację do Brit Awards w kategorii „Międzynarodowej Artystki Solowej”, drugą nominację w tej kategorii i trzecią w klasyfikacji generalnej. 14 lipca 2015 roku opublikowano w serwisie YouTube „Honeymoon”, pierwszy i tytułowy utwór albumu. Tego samego dnia za pośrednictwem swojego oficjalnego konta na Instagramie oświadczyła, że na albumie znajdzie się czternaście nowych utworów, a także że niektóre z nich są inspirowane Milesem Davisem. 4 sierpnia 2015 roku Del Rey ujawniła za pośrednictwem Instagrama pierwszy singiel „High By The Beach”, który został wydany 10 sierpnia 2015 roku (także na YouTube), zaś teledysk 13 sierpnia 2015. 4 sierpnia 2015 The Weeknd ujawnił za pośrednictwem oficjalnego konta na Twitterze, że współpracował z Laną nad utworem „Prisoner”, który znajdzie się na jego albumie Beauty Behind the Madness. W dniu 21 sierpnia 2015 Del Rey udostępniła „Terrence Loves You” jako promocyjny singiel, dostępny od razu z pre-orderem albumu. W utworze wykorzystano sample z piosenki Davida Bowie „Space Oddity” z albumu o tym samym tytule. Album Honeymoon został wydany 18 września 2015 roku.Czternasty utwór na płycie „Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood.” jest coverem piosenki Niny Simone. Album spotkał się z dobrym przyjęciem ze strony krytyków muzycznych i uzyskał certyfikat srebrnej płyty w Wielkiej Brytanii, a także złotej płyty w Brazylii. W listopadzie 2015 roku Del Rey zaczęła pracę nad produkcją krótkometrażowego filmu Hi How Are You Daniel Johnston dokumentującego życie Daniela Johnstona, do którego nagra cover jego utworu „Some Things Last A Long Time” z albumu 1990. Del Rey wygrała 25 października 2015 MTV Best Alternative 2015 na gali MTV Europe Music Awards 2015 i 18 grudnia 2015 roku statuetki Billboard Trailblazer Award 2015 na gali Billboard Women in Music 2015. 3 listopada 2015 roku została nominowana do nagrody People’s Choice Award w kategorii „Ulubiony żeński artysta”. W styczniu 2016 roku otrzymała nominację do nagrody Brit Award w kategorii „Najlepsza międzynarodowa artystka solowa”. 9 lutego 2016 roku odbyła się premiera teledysku do jej piosenki „Freak” z płyty Honeymoon. Była zlokalizowana w The Wiltern, w Los Angeles. Tego samego dnia wideo zostało opublikowane na jej kanale Vevo w serwisie YouTube. W 2016 roku wzięła udział w sesjach nagraniowych do trzeciego albumu studyjnego the Weeknd, zatytułowanego Starboy, który ukazał się 25 listopada tegoż roku. Jej niewymienione chórki zostały ujęte w utworze „Party Monsters”, a także znalazły się na interludium „Stargirl Interlude”. Od 2017: Lust For Life W październiku 2015 roku Lana ogłosiła za pośrednictwem Instagrama, że rozpoczęła materiał pisania tekstów piosenek na jej piąty studyjny album i współpracuje ponownie z Justinem Parkerem nad jego produkcją. 18 lutego 2017 roku pierwszy singiel z nadchodzącej płyty o tytule „Lust For Life”, został umieszczony do kupienia w serwisie iTunes. 25 stycznia tegoż roku piosenka została zarejestrowana pod roboczym tytułem „Young in Love”. Oficjalne audio utworu zostało opublikowane w serwisie YouTube 20 lutego 2017 roku, tak jak i teledysk. Za produkcję utworu odpowiedzialni byli Rick Nowels, Benny Blanco oraz Emile Haynie. Teledysk wyreżyserował Rich Lee. 29 marca 2017 roku opublikowała zapowiedź piątego albumu studyjnego zatytułowanego Lust for Life na oficjalnym profilu na Facebooku. 11 kwietnia 2017 roku za pośrednictwem portalu Twitter, upubliczniła okładkę tejże płyty. Materiał miał być inspirowany muzyką lat 50. i 60. XX wieku, a także twórczością Joan Baez. 19 kwietnia 2017 roku opublikowała w serwisie YouTube audio-wideo do drugiego tytułowego singla z nadchodzącej płyty. Singiel „Lust For Life” został nagrany z gościnnym udziałem The Weeknd. Tego samego dnia ujawniono tytuły dwóch utworów, które ukażą się na płycie – „Tomorrow Never Came” w duecie z Seanem Lennonem (synem Johna Lennona) oraz „Yosemite” (w ostateczności piosenki nie wydano), w wywiadzie dla amerykańskiego czasopisma Dazed i dla brytyjskiej rozgłośni radiowej BBC Radio 1. 11 maja artystka wyjawiła tytuł kolejnej piosenki – „God Bless America - And All The Beautiful Women In It” w wywiadzie dla brytyjskiego wydania czasopisma Elle. 14 maja opublikowała na kanale VEVO na YouTubie utwór „Coachella – Woodstock In My Mind”, wybranym na trzeciego singla z nadchodzącej płyty. 15 maja podała do wiadomości publicznej tytuł kolejnego utworu – „Beautiful People Beautiful Problems” w duecie ze Stevie Nicks w wywiadzie dla czasopisma Flaunt. 17 maja wyjawiła nazwę następnej piosenki – „13 Beaches”, a także datę premiery albumu w wywiadzie dla francuskiego tygodnika Paris Match. Płyta ukazała się 21 lipca 2017 roku. 20 maja zadebiutowała z utworem „Cherry” podczas występu na KROQ Weenie Roast Y Fiesta. 22 maja opublikowała oficjalny teledysk do singla „Lust For Life” w serwisie YouTube Życie prywatne Del Rey stwierdziła, że była uzależniona od alkoholu do osiemnastego roku życia, jednakże jest w stanie abstynencji od 2004 roku. Była w związku z członkiem folk rockowego zespołu Kassidy, Barrie-Jamesem O’Neil do czerwca 2014 roku. W czerwcu 2014 roku przeprowadziła się z Nowego Jorku do domu przy Hancok Park w Los Angeles, zamieszkując tam ze swoim rodzeństwem Caroline i Charlie. W czerwcu 2015 roku zmieniła miejsce zamieszkania na Malibu w stanie Kalifornia. Del Rey odbierana była przez fanów jako osoba wyrażająca poglądy antyfeministyczne. Broniła się przed tymi oskarżeniami w wywiadzie dla czasopisma The New York Times. Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja trzecia' center 'Edycja dziewiąta' center Zobacz też *Kaja Paschalska *Jan Traczyk Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziewiątej edycji